


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by XeriseX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Houses, Slytherin-centric, post-Harry Potter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX
Summary: Dzięki za przeczytanie! Jeśli sie podobało, zostaw kudosa. Also, chcę poinformować, że prawdopodobnie przetłumaczę to na język angielski!Warto wspomnieć, ze zainspirował mnie MV "Slytherin ◦ Everybody Wants to Rule the World" autorstwa fanxtears. Polecam!





	Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Uczniowie i nauczyciele zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali, w której panował niemal całkowity mrok. Wszyscy czekali na tak zwany film, jak nazywali to czarodzieje pochodzenia mugolskiego. W tym roku szkolnym był konkurs, związany z tym, że zmodyfikowano trochę bariery Hogwartu, by nie niszczyły mugolskiego sprzętu. Zadaniem było nakręcenie filmu pokazującego swój dom lub życie w szkole.

Pierwszy był Hufflepuff, z którego prawie połowa zrobiła krótkie nagrania. W większości były tam urywki zabaw, rozmów i wygłupów.   
Później był Ravenclaw. Nagrania ze wspólnego uczenia się, przeglądania książek, rozmów na najdziwniejsze tematy związane z otaczającym wszystkich światem.   
Następnie prezentował sie Gryffindor. Ich filmy były bardzo haotyczne, pokazywały grę w szachy, Quidditch i wygłupy w Pokoju Wspólnym. Na wielu widać było rodzeństwo Potter, które zdecydowanie wdało się w ojca swoim zachowaniem, choć James Potter był nowym wcieleniem Freda i George’a Weasley.

Jako ostatni był Slytherin, a ilość zgłoszeń zaskoczyła wszystkich. Wiele osób z szanowanych rodów wzięło udział i były to produkcje na niezwykłym poziomie pokazujące szkołę z ich perspektywy. Jak wyglądają dla nich Gryfoni, Krukoni i Puchoni, czasem krótkie, ogólnikowe wyjaśnienia ich rezerwy, izolacji od innych, nienawiści do Gryffindoru.

Wszystko chyliło się do końca, gdy do Sali wpadła jeszcze jedna uczennica ze Slytherinu, sądząc po mundurku, jednak nikt nie kojarzył jej nazwiska. Podeszła do organizatorów i przekazała im swój materiał. Ci zdziwieni go włączyli, nie mówiąc słowa. W końcu termin kończył się tamtego dnia, nie podali godziny.

Gdy pojawiła się pierwsza klatka, uczniowie i nauczyciele zastygli w bezruchu, nikt nie wymówił nawet jednego słowa. Na ekranie pojawił się prosty napis:  _ Everybody wants to rule the world _ . Razem z nim zaczęła grać muzyka. Na kolejnych ujęciach pojawiali się wszyscy ślizgoni, ich twarze zastygłe były w poważnych maskach noszonych na codzień, ale w ich oczach był płomień. Obraz zmieniał się szybko, wraz z muzyką, która budowała napięcie. Na ekranie pojawiali się wszyscy – zmarli, żywi, absolwenci. W pewnym momencie klatka była wolniejsza, trwała dłużej niż pozostałe: odsłonięcie i podpalenie obrazu Gellerta Grindenwalda, wolno trawiony płomieniami ognia dawał niesamowite wrażenie.   
Na słowa:  _ There’s the room where the light won’t find you _ kilka osób podskoczyło. Na ekranie pojawiła się baletnica, która wykonywała prosty pirułet. Zaraz po niej pojawiła się klatka z balu, wszyscy w ciemnych strojach, tańczący walca, jednak strasznie sztywno, jakby byli na muszce pistoletu. Po chwili wrócił obraz baletnicy, która tańczyła jak nakręcona zabawka – sztywno, bezbłędnie, z martwym wyrazem twarzy. Następnie pojawiła się twórczyni filmu – siedziała na srebrnym tronie, na głowie miała diadem, a w dłoni zielone jabłko, w które się wgryzła, a ujęcie szybko zmieniło się na grupę Ślizgonów z pierwszej klatki, jednak teraz na ich twarzach były prawdziwe, teatralne maski. Zaraz po nich pojawiła się dziewczyna stojąca na pomoście przy Wielkim Hogwarckim Jeziorze, wpatrująca się w pełnię odpitą w wodzie.  Ostatnie słowa piosenki przyniosły widok upadającej na ziemię srebrnej korony wysadzanej szmaragdami.

Gdy film się zakończył, wszyscy wciąż siedzieli cicho, nikt się nawet nie ruszał. Po chwili ktoś zaczął powoli klaskać, do niego dołączyli inni. Sala szybko wypełniła się okrzykami uznania w stronę nieznanej Ślizgonki, która siedziała na uboczu.

Po chwili światła zaświeciły się, a przed ekranem pojawili się organizatorzy konkursu, ogłaszając rozpoczęcie głosowania.

 

***

 

Po przeliczeniu głosów przez wybranych uczniów, wszyscy ze zniecierpliwieniem czekali na ujawnienie zwycięzców. Zapadła cisza.

– Hufflepuff! – zawołał Terry Crunch, który stał przed ekranem. – Emma Smith!

Dziewczyna wyszła z tłumu i stanęła obok Puchona.

– Gryffindor! – wykrzyknęła Nichola Lee. – Alan Quint!

Siódmoroczny Gryfon szybko podszedł do Krukonki, która wydawała się być karłem przy jego aparycji.

– Ravenclaw! – zakrzyknął Ash Steel. – Charles Stan and Julie Juan!

Dwoje Krukonów wstało ze swoich miejsc i podeszło do czekającego Gryfona. Tam cicho sobie pogratulowali.

– Slytherin! – nieśmiało krzyknęła Margaret Sukker. – Nieznana dziewczyna?

Dziewczyna była naprawdę zdziwiona, nie widząc nazwiska na karcie. Jednak osoba, o którą wiedziała, że o nią chodzi. Podniosła się z krzesła i dostojnym krokiem podeszła do Puchonki, która się trochę odsunęła od niej.

– Jak… Jak się nazywasz? – zapytała cicho tajemniczą Ślizgonkę.

– Nazywam się Nesryn Lighter-Arrow – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zapamiętają.

Zaraz potem nastąpiło rozdanie nagród w postaci specjalnie przygotowanych elementów biżuterii – chłopcy otrzymali spinki do mankietów, a dziewczęta bransoletki. Nesryn po otrzymaniu swojej transmutowała swoją w koronę identyczną do tej, którą miała na klatce swojego filmu, a z kuchni przywołała zielone jabłko, w które ugryzła, po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, jakby była jedynie wyobrażeniem...

**Author's Note:**

> Dzięki za przeczytanie! Jeśli sie podobało, zostaw kudosa. Also, chcę poinformować, że prawdopodobnie przetłumaczę to na język angielski!  
> Warto wspomnieć, ze zainspirował mnie MV "Slytherin ◦ Everybody Wants to Rule the World" autorstwa fanxtears. Polecam!


End file.
